The objective of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of 90 and 180 ug of PEG-IFN administered weekly compared to Roberon-A 3mu administered TIW over a 48-week treatment period followed by a 24-week followup for patients with CHC complicated by liver cirrhosis or transition to cirrohosis.